wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Useful macros
For more info on the new macro syntax introduced in patch 2.0, see HOWTO: Make a Macro Attack/Shoot/Throw #showtooltip nomodifier attack; modifier Shoot (or Throw) /startattack /cast modifier Shoot (or Throw) This will act like a normal Attack button, except that it won't toggle autoattack off in combat (hit escape if you need to do that). It will also show your current weapon when assigned to a quickslot. You may want to leave out the references to Shoot or Throw, or perhaps make them more precise by using modifier:shift or some such, depending on your style of play. Raid icons, Lucky Charms /script SetRaidTarget("target", n) where n is: # Yellow 4-point Star # Orange Circle # Purple Diamond # Green Triangle # White Crescent Moon # Blue Square # Red "X" Cross # White Skull and 0 is no icon. It's more helpful when used in the same macro call as preparing to sheep (when you as mage are leader) and other CC preps. Alone, this command line isn't that useful unless with a key binding, since you can just rightclick the unit frame to change the icon. Mount Mount Outside /use nomounted,outdoors Whistle of the Black War Raptor This will attempt to mount if you are outside and not mounted. Random Mount /userandom nomounted,nocombat , , /dismount This will randomly use one of the mounts listed in the macro if you are not mounted and not in combat, if you are mounted it will dismount you, otherwise it does nothing. This will also work for Paladins and Warlock's Summon Charger/Dreadsteed. Random Flying Mount /dismount mounted /stopmacro mounted /castrandom nomodifier:ctrl , , etc ... /castrandom modifier:ctrl , , etc ... This is like the random mount macros above, but will choose a random flying mount if Ctrl is held down when it is clicked otherwise it will randomly pick a non-flying mount. Mount / Hearthstone #showtooltip hearthstone /use nomounted Hearthstone /dismount mounted /use nomounted, nomodifier:alt Tawny Windrider /use nomounted, modifier:alt Red Skeletal Warhorse This one will make you ride your normal mount on the main land, ride your flying mount in outland, and hearthstone on rightclick. If you alt+click it, it'll summon your normal mount wherever you are. Downside is that is always gives an error message on screen. There is no easy way around this. The icon and tooltip will show your cooldown of your hearthstone. If you put the icon on the Questionmark icon, it'll also show the hearthstone icon. And here is the shortened version of the above: #showtooltip /use button:2,nomounted Hearthstone /stopmacro flying /dismount mounted /use button:1,flyable,nomodifier:alt Blue Windrider; button:1,modifier:alt Great White Kodo; Flying/Ground Mount no Error Message /use outdoors,nomounted,nomodifier:ctrl,flyable Snowy Gryphon; outdoors,nomounted Black War Ram /dismount mounted This will use your flying mount in Outland, and your normal mount in Azeroth. If you hold ctrl, it will use your normal mount no matter where you are. It will not attempt to mount you if you are in an area where you cannot mount, and will not give any error messages. This macro also leaves plenty of room for class-based additions. Paladin Flying/Ground Mount /stopmacro indoors /use Reins of the Onyx Netherwing Drake /stopmacro flyable /cast Summon Charger Summons your flying mount if in Outlands, or your Charger if on Azeroth. Does give error messages if in Azeroth or if moving. Also dismounts you from either mount if clicked on again. No Dismount Flying /stopmacro flying /dismount mounted /use outdoors,nomounted,flyable Golden Gryphon; outdoors,nomounted Stormpike Battle Charger This is similar to the above, except it prevents a dismount from occurring if you're in the air and doesn't let you force use of the ground-mount. Ultimate Mount Macro #showtooltip /stopmacro flying /dismount mounted /use nomounted,flyable,nomodifier:alt Swift Green Windrider /stopmacro flyable,nomodifier:alt /userandom nomounted Great White Kodo,Horn of the Frostwolf Howler,Whistle of the Black War Raptor Will dismount you if you're already mounted, except if you're flying. Will summon Flying Mount if in Outland and ALT is not pressed. Will summon a random Ground Mount if not in Outland or if ALT is pressed. The macro is 251 characters, so not much room for more mounts, unless you remove the #showtooltip. Second Ultimate Mount Macro #showtooltip /stopmacro flying /use flyable, nomounted Reins of the Onyx Netherwing Drake; nomounted Reins of the Swift Frostsaber /dismount noflying This first determines if your in a flyable zone, then either loads your flying mount, or your ground mount. Right-clicking will dismount you, unless you're flying. -- Kjasi Equip Riding Crop #showtooltip Snowy Gryphon /equip mounted Xi'ri's Gift /dismount mounted /equip nomounted Riding Crop /use nomountedSnowy Gryphon /use modifier:altPalomino Bridle This is a very handy macro that will do a plethora of mount-related things. First, if just clicked (or hotkey is used) it will summon your flying mount (change Snowy Gryphon to your particular flying mount type). If its alt-clicked (or alt+hotkey is pressed) it will summon your ground mount (change Palomino Bridle to your particular ground mount type). Also, any time you use it and are not mounted it will first equip your riding crop (can be changed to use Carrot on a Stick if you desire) and then continue to use the selected mount. If you are already mounted it will dismount and equip your original trinket (replace Xi'ri's Gift with whatever trinket you normally have in the top trinket slot). In addition this macro avoids all error messages from appearing on the screen. You can also edit the first line to have it show the tooltip of whichever mount you prefer, or leave it out if you dont want any tooltip displayed. If you select the ? icon when you create this macro it will display the picture for your original trinket, so I would suggest selecting a picture that represents your mount from the possible choices when creating. Equip Riding Crop/Trinket Flying/Ground /use nomounted,outdoors,flyable ; nomounted,outdoors /equip nomounted,outdoors Riding Crop /equip mounted /equip indoors /dismount mounted This macro will use the appropriate mount depending on if you're in Outland or Azeroth. When mounting up, it will equip your riding crop, and when dismounting it will equip your . If the mounting is interrupted this will not work correctly. It also has an extra clause to equip your if you use it indoors. This is useful if you walk indoors and forget to hit your macro to dismount (in other words, you were dismounted automatically for being indoors). You can tap this macro again and it will equip your trinket for you. Just make sure to replace <...> with your respective equipment. This should also work for paladins and warlocks, since /use and /cast are inter-changeable. Variation /use flyable, nomodifier:ctrl ; nomounted /equip outdoors, nocombat, nomodifier:shift Riding Crop /equip mounted indoors combat /dismount noflying This is a variation of the above macro that I came up with. It has similar functions in that it will choose the flying mount or regular mount based on what can by used, equips the riding crop and reequips your other trinket on dismount. I added the combat condition for reequipping the original trinket in case you are forced off your mount or interrupted while mounting. Also, you can hold down shift to override the riding crop, in case you want to mount, but don't want to trigger the 30 second trinket cooldown for your original trinket when you dismount, like in a battleground. Finally, this macro will also not dismount you while flying. If you want to use a random mount, you can use the following for the first line (note, you should use Bag# Slot#, or you will quickly run out of characters): /userandom nomounted,flyable,nomodifier:ctrl 3 1, 3 2; nomounted 3 3, 3 4 Keep your flying mounts in Bag 3, slot 1 & slot 2, and your ground mounts in Bag 3, slot 3 & slot 4. Enable Gathering /cast nomounted /cast mounted Find Herbs /dismount This macro will assist in turning on your gathering professions when you dismount. This is near-automation of turning on a tracking ability. Note: Miners just replace "Find Herbs" with "Find Minerals". (Suggestion: Hunters may want to try this for tracking purposes also) Flying Mount if Target Exists /cast target=mouseover,exists standard mount; flying mount If you have no target under your cursor you will use normal mount. Have a target under mouse (your unitframe for instance) and you will fly (for this to work you must have your mount assigned to a key). No Dismount While Flying #showtooltip /use button:2 /console autoDismount 0 /stopmacro button:2 /use /console autoDismount 1 With Patch 2.1.0, Blizzard introduced the ability to automatically dismount in the event that you cast a spell. While this is good while using your ground mount, this is dangerously bad for most classes when using your flying mount. While there is a toggle for this in your Interface Options, the above macro will enable autodismount when using your ground mount and disable autodismount when using your flying mount. Bandage Heavy Netherweave Bandage on Self This macro will always use Heavy Netherweave Bandages on yourself, regardless of target. /use target=player Heavy Netherweave Bandage Target Specific Modfier Key /use modifier:alt,target=player Heavy Netherweave Bandage /use modifier:ctrl,target=pet Heavy Netherweave Bandage /use help Heavy Netherweave Bandage # If you Click the macro while holding down the ALT key, you will bandage yourself. # If you Click the macro while holding down the CTRL key, you will bandage your pet. # If you Click the macro by it self, you will bandage a friendly target. Heavy Netherweave Bandage Friendly then Self /use help,nomodifier:alt Heavy Netherweave Bandage; target=player Heavy Netherweave Bandage This macro will use a Heavy Netherweave Bandage on your target if you can, yourself otherwise. Unless you hold down ALT, in which case you will always bandage yourself. Cooking This consolidates the cooking button, and creating a fire. (Just make sure you have the reagents for the fire!) This is separated with simple left/right-click logic. #showtooltip Cooking /use button:1 Cooking /cast button:2 Basic Campfire Drinking This macro will use a mana potion if you're in combat, or your favorite beverage when not in combat. Use the icon and it will show which one will be used. Substitute your item names: /use combat Super Mana Potion; nocombat Filtered Draenic Water Use either Trinket This macro activates the upper trinket if it is not on cooldown. If it is on cooldown, the macro tries to activate the lower trinket. This is useful if you have two trinkets on short cooldowns that do similar things (add attack power, add spell damage, add healing, etc.). You will get an error that one item is not ready every time you use this macro. /use 13 /use 14 Here is another example using /castsequence and setting the reset timer to your primary trinket's cooldown. When you use the first trinket (use the '?' icon!) you will see the icon switch to your second trinket. If you use your second trinket or wait the reset time it will switch back to your primary trink. Like above, this is useful for trinkets that do similar things, as shown in this example. /castsequence reset=90 Bladefist's Breadth, Blackhand's Breadth Another version of this macro is this: /use button:1 13 /use button:2 14 This macro is useful if you have trinkets that do dissimilar things. Left-clicking the macro will use the first trinket, right-clicking the macro will use the second trinket. Racial Abilities Blood elf One key Arcane Torrent and Mana Tap This macro will bind Arcane Torrent and Mana Tap to one key. /cast modifier Arcane Torrent; Mana Tap Mana Tap -> Arcane Torrent This macro will cast Mana Tap the first time you use it, and Arcane Torrent the second time you use it. It will reset itself every time that Mana Tap is ready. If you use the ? icon for the macro, it will appear as the next skill in the cast sequence. #showtooltip /castsequence reset=30 Mana Tap, Arcane Torrent Mana Tap / Arcane Torrent This macro is my personal variation on the one above. I didn't like that I couldn't use Arcane Torrent if my target couldn't be mana tapped, so I made this macro. It's main additional feature is that the cast sequence only goes if you have a target, otherwise it will simply use Arcane Torrent. This is mostly to catch a rogue that just stealthed or vanished near you, although you could quickly deselect your target if you needed to use Arcane Torrent. #showtooltip /castsequence target=target,exists reset=30 Mana Tap, Arcane Torrent /cast target=target,noexists Arcane Torrent Gathering Toggle /castsequence nocombat find herbs, find minerals Simple macro now that changes between Find Herbs, Find Minerals - bind it to a mouse key and you can change it every few second or so as you run along. For hunters, warlocks, druids and paladins it is easy to add in the other tracks, or make your own. Simply substitute for one of the finds below, or add on to the end, seperated only by a comma. I have included some examples here. The nocombat check in the macros is so you don't accidentally trigger a global cooldown in combat. Follow with Emote /script if UnitIsPlayer("target") and UnitIsFriend("player","target") and CheckInteractDistance("target",4) then FollowUnit("target") SendChatMessage("is following "..UnitName("target")..".","EMOTE") end The use of this macro is the equivalent to following a unit, and typing "/me is following %T." If your target is not a friendly player within following range, it does nothing. Fishing /equip Pole, nomodifier:alt Seth's Graphite Fishing Pole /equip modifier:alt Mana Wrath /equip modifier:alt Lamp of Peaceful Radiance /cast Pole, nomodifier:alt Fishing This macro is handy in that on a regular click (or hotkey press) it will equip your fishing pole (simply change Seth's Graphite Fishing Pole to the name of whichever pole you use), and when pressed again will begin fishing. On an alt-click (or alt+hotkey) it will re-equip your normal weapon(s). If you use a two hand weapon, simply take out the third line and change Mana Wrath to your own main weapon, otherwise if you use two change Mana Wrath and Lamp of Peaceful Radiance to your own particular weapons. This macro also avoids any error messages from popping up. You could also add to this macro to have it swap out a Lucky Fishing Hat or gloves with the fishing enchant as well, if you had them. Another, more simple, fishing macro is this: #showtooltip Fishing /cast button:1 Fishing /use button:2 x y Replace x and y with the container location of your fishing pole (bag slot and item slot respectively.) A right-click will equip or unequip a fishing pole, and a left click will cast a lure. Note though that this macro only works with two-handed weapons and not a single-handed weapon and an offhand item, shield, or weapon; if you are going to use other than a two-handed item, use the first macro. Here is a more elaborate version: #showtooltip Fishing /equip Pole, nomodifier:alt x y /equip modifier:alt x y /cast Pole, nomodifier:alt, nomodifier:ctrl Fishing /use modifier:ctrl x z /use modifier:ctrl 16 It will equip your fishing pole if not equipped, or cast Fishing. If you hold alt it will equip your weapon. If you hold ctrl it will use a fishing lure. The bag number is x, y is the slot your fishing pole is in, z is the slot for the lures. Again this works best if you have a two-handed weapon. Fish Counting If you want to keep track of how many of a specific kind of fish you have, use the icon and this macro: #show Speckled Tastyfish Battleground /yell "%n, stop running so I can heal you!" This is a simple macro for a healer in a battleground. Often your heal targets will be running away from battle, so you must tell them to stop running. Battle map /script BattlefieldMinimap_LoadUI(); /script if( BattlefieldMinimap:IsVisible() ) then MiniMapBattlefieldFrame.status = ""; BattlefieldMinimap:Hide(); else MiniMapBattlefieldFrame.status = "active"; BattlefieldMinimap:Show(); end This macro will toggle the battle map in every region, just like in the battlegrounds and the areas with outdoor pvp. Take care to combine lines 2 through 4 as shown above into a single line (put a space at the end of each line and remove the linebreak). Get Frame Name /print GetMouseFocus():GetName() or /script DEFAULT_CHAT_FRAME:AddMessage(GetMouseFocus():GetName()); You can bind this macro to a hotkey, then hover your mouse over a frame and press this macro, and the name of the frame under your mouse will go to the chat frame. This is mostly useful to help find addons that are making odd frames on the screen. One-click daily quests #show mounted Skyguard Bombs; Fel Gland /use mounted Skyguard Bombs /use mounted Skyguard Blasting Charges /use mounted Booterang /stopmacro mounted /use Banishing Crystal /stopcasting /use Yarzill's Mutton /stopcasting /use Wrangling Rope These are all items used in the daily quests (Ogri'lar, Skyguard and Netherwing) put together in a single button. In its icon it will show how many Fel Glands you already have collected when you are unmounted, as this is the only quest you need drops for. Mounted it will show the cooldown of the Skyguard Bombs. It won't show the cooldown on the blasting charges nor the number of Apexis Shards you possess though (unless you change the #show line, of course). Category:Macros